


The Way I AM

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: The Royal Court [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, More tags when I think of them, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>New to writing Loki but I try.<br/>Gonna put this one with my Inhumans tag until I can come up with more.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing Loki but I try.  
> Gonna put this one with my Inhumans tag until I can come up with more.

Plays with her ears.

Glares.

Glares back but grins fondly.

My ears are not play toys, Loki.

"But they are pointy and cute." Continues to play with them and smiles. "I can make them flat if you wish."

Optics move to the side. "What is cute about them being pointed, and if they are cute why would want them changed?"

His brow arched. "You don't seem happy with them at times but they are adorable when they little strand of hair falls and you have to put it back behind your ear."

Her head tilts. "Midgardians would say your attempting to flirt with me, Loki."

Lays back in the grass. "And how uncharacteristic of me to do so. Merely paying a compliment. Don't let it go to your head."

"Not uncharacteristic at all, I do not forget who you are."

"Oh and do tell me. What am I?" Green optics stare at her with curiosity. "Other than a mischievous master of jokes and lies."

"Lies being the key word." Her own optics move green light swirling around her fingers.

"Don't zap me again. You have my word that I didn't do it this time." Gives a cheeky grin.

Her head tilts to the side. "And what will i get in payment for not zapping you."

He points his finger to the stars before a shy grin crosses his lips. "Perhaps a kiss." Doesn't look at her.

Her twirling fingers still. Gaze turned to him. "Would you ever even do such a thing?"

"Probably not but it was worth a shot to say." His head turns to watch the twirling finger with a playful glare.

Her lips curl to a frown, gaze turned from him.

Arches a brow with her frown. "Leah. You've never shown any interest in kisses or any other form of affection." Plays with the ends of her hair.

"I never said a word Loki." Moves from his reach. "Shouldn't we be doing something."

"Leah." His tone a little more firm as he moved to rest his head in her lap. "And we are doing something, we are talking. Enjoying the night. Doth thy lady wish a kiss?"

Optics rolled to the side. "Do not toy with me Loki, I'm in no mood for tricks."

The trickster rose, inches from her face now, head tilts. "Why would I trick you? You are my only friend."

His gaze is kept. "You have before haven't you, and I wasn't aware my status has body guard meant a thing to you."

He winced internally at her words., nothing the maiden to be speaking the truth. "Do you hold this against me?" Knuckles ghost against her cheek. "You are so much more than that. You're the only person that makes me believe I could be worth something more."

Unaware she leans into the touch, optics kept with his. "We both know if I held it against you, you'd be dead."

A smirk crosses his lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Suddenly arms wrap around her, tackling her to the ground. "Admit it, you care."

Pinned under him came has a surprise head turned to the side. "Now where would the fun be in that."

"Touche, Handmaiden." He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to her cheek, letting them linger for longer than he intended. "Touche." He didn't move from his pinning her.

Her head turned, body pressed against his. She didn't say a word in response to his.

"Cat got your tongue or is it just my stunning good looks and charms." Emerald hues stares back into her own, almost holding a mischievous sparkle.

Optics are rolled once again, hand raised slender trails of green light slowly trailing around them.

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" Takes notice of the light but doesn't stop staring into her eyes. "At least shoot me into a pool of water this time. My back is still sore from the tree."

"Your so very oblivious." The lights still swirling around her fingertips optics on his. Lips in a firm almost pouting state.

"Must you pout." It almost came out as a whine before Loki lowered his head, ghosting softness against his own, kissing the pout away. "You know that's a weakness of mine."

The light dispersed from her fingertips, mouth met against his, and in the moment of his distraction she rolls them over. "It's not my fault you can't resist a girl pouting Loki."

Isn't surprised by her actions, can't help the smirk that rose across his lips before they are licked. "There is a difference between other girls and you. You don't buy into my bullshit."

"Well it's far to easy to know when you are deceiving me Loki. Now why did you kiss me?"

"Have I wounded you that much? Or am I really that bad of a person?" He moves from his position on top of her to sit in the grass. "Maybe I wanted to see what you tasted like."

Slender frame moves slowly, head turned to the side. "And such a chaste one gives you all you need to know?"

Crocks his head to the side to watch her. "Of course not. I'm a gentleman whether you believe me to be or not. I may be a fool but I do have some manners." He inhaled sharply and rose his chin in the air but his manner was merely a mask.

Optics rolled to the side. "Have you decided where we will be staying tonight, I've no Midgardian wages." She ignores his mask.

"We could camp out. Under the stars. Use a protection spell and place us in a bubble." Truth be told, he didn't have any either.

"Or break into an empty house?" Her head turned towards the town, that was quieting down for night time.

"That too." He rose, dusting himself off before extending his hand to her. "Race you?" There was a smirk once again dancing across his lips.

Her lips curl, fingers snapped and a moment later shes five feet a head of him. "Waiting slow poke."

"CHEATER!" He yells as his legs finally start to move. Magic whirring around his frame as he appears in front of her, almost floating. "That wasn't nice, Leah." The green glow disappears as he runs.

Now running next to him she smirks. "Well than whoever wins can dare the other to do anything." With that she begins to quicken her pace.

He almost tripped over his feet at her statement, glaring as she pulls in front. "NOT FAIR!" He yells after her but in truth, he wanted her to win. Keeping a steady pace, mere inches behind her.

Reaching the house first she gave a slight wheeze but manages to unlock the door and slip inside. Not an amazingly furnished place but it had places to sleep not that she did.

He gave a small mock look of shock that she had won. Slipping in behind her with a small look of concern. "Why the wheeze?" He captured her elbow with his hand.

"I ran a bit short of breath is all." Her optics turn to the demi god. "Seems I'll have a dare to save up for you." she smirks.

"Oh really? Now you have peeked my curious nature." His mood seemed to change with the conformation of what was wrong. "We could have slept under the stars. You don't require rest so why need a house."

Her dark optics flash a bit confused. "And since when do we do things to benefit me Loki?" She watches him, body leaned against the wall for a moment.

His brow furrowed in confusion of his own. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice." True, it wasn't in his nature but the fact that she thought so less of him was really starting to sting. He couldn't help the small amount of hurt that rang with his statement before starting to raid the kitchen.

She paid no attention to him and moved to the bathroom, hand laid under the faucet to see if the water would warm under her grasp. A warm shower would be needed not to mention a wash of clothes.

"Screw that." There was a green flash from the kitchen while Leah did whatever she was doing. He wasn't about to cook, not that he really knew how but magic would make everything come into place nicely. Snapping his fingers as a change of clothes appeared on the sink in front of her, he went to work on making something to eat. Not that she probably needed it.

She took forever when she was able to find the hot water, warm water washed over cold skin. She had no plans of getting out any time soon.

He was humming to himself, not even paying attention to how long she was taking or what time it was. A three course meal laid out for and when she was ready but he made himself a plate almost as soon as it was finished. Sitting on the couch while he ate.

She finally finished and with nothing more to wear because everything was filthy she wrapped her body in towel walked into the living room. "Now what are you doing?"

He turned to face her with a small amount of something that looked like ham hanging from his mouth, loosing it as he lost his reply to the fact that she was in nothing more then a towel.

Her dark optics watched the reaction head tilted to the side. "Do I have something on my face?" Though was plainly aware his eyes weren't focused on one spot.

He shock his head, trying to get where his mind was going and shrugged. "You have skin, Leah." His tone still echoed with a small amount of hurt. "There's food if you are hungry."

She ignores the food not really needed by her, body moved to stand in front of him. "I am aware I have skin Loki." She leaned down fingers cupping his chin. "Whats that tone I hear?"

He swallowed hard, eyes not meeting her gaze but he couldn't help but lean into her touch. "There's no tone." For once, the demi god felt so much smaller than he was. Knowing the effect that she had on him but would never let it come to the light.

She moved the plate from his lap, Asgardians weren't the norm like humans so when she sat on his lap it should have came has no surprise to him. "There's a tone."

"There's no tone, Leah." He resisted every urge in his body to lean against her. She probably wouldn't believe him if he did tell her. "No tone just thinking." With a small inhale, he closed his eyes with the scent of her. Don't let it get to you. She doesn't like you like that. No one could. You're damaged. No one cares about you. "Besides, even if I told you, you'd probably think that I was lying."

Her hand rose light swirling only on her index finger. Pressed to his forehead horns disappear letting his hair frame his face. "I know when your lying to me Loki, and you owe me a dare maybe I should make you act on what's going through your mind."

"I... um." Normally, he wasn't nervous at all. Blinking, looking at her slightly with the dark hair that fell against his eyes. "I'll only end up breaking your heart if you let me in." This time, he wasn't laying and she would be able to tell but he couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't care for her deeply. "And we don't know whose been on this couch."

With his last response she moved from his lap. "If that is your concern, I'm going to wash my clothes." She moves away and heads down the hall to the washer, glad they kept the power on. Throwing them in she closed the lid and moved to sit on the washer with a sigh.

He sighed, always seeming to do something to mess up. He wanted for several moments before he moved from the couch, and stalking after her. The house was small so it didn't take long to find her. "Leah." Hands pressed to either side of her as she sat. Lowering his head and leaning in to give her a proper kiss this time.

She looked up head barely tilted to the side. Ready to be snarky until the point his lips press against hers. A small whispered moan leaves her lips. Unsure of how to react other than to return his kiss.

His mind raced with questions at the way that she reacted to his kiss, wondering if she'd ever been before. His head tilted a little more, the kiss deepening slightly as his hands moved to rest on her lips. He didn't know what was driving him to kiss her, didn't know what about her tasted so sweet but the demi god couldn't stop himself as his tongue lightly teased at her bottom lip.

Her mouth slightly parted enough to give him entrance. All this was foreign to her, she wasn't human nor was she a god she was extra flesh given a mind and powers, but that blanked her mind when legs went to wrap around his waist, until she recalled what she was wearing.

A moan of his own however small, vibrated against their pressed flesh. He didn't care what she was, she'd somehow found a way past his lies, into his very core and as he slowly teased his tongue with her own, attempting to show her how it was done, he became painful aware of the legs that wrapped around him. A small smile etched across his lips as he pulled her closer.

Leah slowly broke the kiss, earning a whine from her self. "Loki." It's not the normal tone of annoyance it's something low and whimpered. All to aware that she could feel his body pressed between her legs.

He cleared his throat, not allowing the flush of heat to rise to his cheeks but that didn't stop his heart from thumping against his ribs like a hummingbird. "Right." That didn't stop the same press of their foreheads. "Sorry. I... um... I'd be weird." But his tone betrayed him. Hands finding the silky flesh of her lower legs and rubbing them softly. "Be a bad idea."

"Your tone suggests other wise Loki, your tone suggests you want this, or am I wrong?" A slight chill ran through her body has his hands roamed the length of her thighs.

"What I want and what the maiden wants are two different things. I'm a man that has never known kindness until he meet you but I'm also a man that has wronged you in a manner that should have never come to pass." He couldn't look at her. "I'm a thing of deceit that deserves nothing like the heart you could give. Or even what I wish to touch." His hands removed but that didn't stop his lips from once against ghosting against her own. "That doesn't stop one from dreaming the sweetest of dreams about the lady from Hel."

"Loki do not pretend I am some angel worth saving. I am discarded flesh, a lie, a pretty day dream nothing more." The washer stopped, legs unwound has she moved opening the washer and leaning to grab the clothes out.

He whirred her around, somewhat angry with her words. "A lie that I helped make, correct? And you are far more than something to be discarded." His hand rose, fingers moving through raven hair before moving a strand behind her ear. "Than I shan't want this dream to stop."

"Aye, you are correct. A lie you helped make." She feels her body press into the washer, hand raised and pressed to the towel. "Than what exactly am I, Loki?"

"The one that helps keep me straight and narrow. You always call me on my shite." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe something more if you could ever trust me again. Not that I blame you. I miss you when you weren't around, Leah." He stared into her eyes, letting her know that it wasn't a lie.

"You are the one who left me Loki." She placed her clothes in the dryer, turning it on she moved from the dryer hands softly clasped on his has she lead him towards the... well she wasn't really sure, she didn't know if this place had anything more than a couch.

"And you don't think about how that made me feel." There was anger again in his tone as much as he tried to stop it. Anger that flashed in those emerald pools and she'd be sure to notice the self loathing, but when he felt her hands on his own it all seemed to melt away. "Where are you leading me, maiden?"

She had no answer to the comments, gaze moving to the bedroom door and opening it to see the small bed. "You need rest now don't you?" Her tone was soft hand still against his.

He wouldn't admit that he was tired. Even since getting her back, afraid to close his eyes least she disappear again. "I'm okay." It wasn't a lie, he didn't feel that tired. Giving her hand a small squeeze. Wanting nothing more than to have her warmth wrapped back around him.

"Than give me your shirt and I'll lay with you, this cheap Midgardian fabric is annoying." The light swirled in her now free hand his horns appearing there, she placed them on the table.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you just have a fetish for those." His jacket removed and then his shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders for her to slide into it. "I hope it keeps you warm." His fingers brushed against her arm gently.

She wasn't sure if his eyes adverted or not, arms slipped through the tunic like shirt before it's buttoned. It doesn't cover much more than the towel did but it's enough. "If I had a fetish for them I'd make you wear them not take them off Loki.

He did advert his gaze. Frigga had raised him with some manners after all and Leah was still a lady. He arched a brow at her statement, smirking softly as he sat on the bed and sank into the mattress. "What manner of sorcery is this?" The bed moved like waves as he bounced on it.

She racked her brain for a moment. "Midgardian water bed, popular in the seventies I believe. So your horns would be a dreadful thing they'd poke a hole." 

"Water bed." The words rolled from his lips as he laid back, not even being aware that he was shirtless. "And how did you know that?" Arms rose above his head as he used them for a pillow.

Optics scan him for a moment before she crawls into the bed next to him. "I blame your brother's Midgardian friends."

He chuckled, turning to look upon her with slightly tired eyes. "Promise." He couldn't help that his arm moved around her slender frame, pulling her close to him.

Her head tilts for a moment. "What is it you are asking me to promise?"

"If I fall asleep that you will be here when I wake." His eyes slowly began to close as he nuzzled against her.

"I have no where to go Loki." Her tone was soft has she wrapped around him.

All he could do was nod, a whirl of his own green magic as a blanket appeared out of thin air and laid across them both. "Thank you, maiden."

Her fingers weren't the type to stay still. She never slept after all, and soon without realization she'd began tracing his torso with her index finger.

It never took him long to fall asleep. Loki knew that he wasn't a very tone man, at least not in this small body, just a little muscle here and there. There was a soft, almost content noise that escaped his lips as his bare skin shivered with her touch.

Moving she softly dipped her head forward lips pressed to his collar bone. Loki held this oddly sweet taste to his skin, and she couldn't help but to find it unique.

"Sweet, maiden." His tone was heavy with sleepy as he seemed to speak within a dream. His body moving as close to hers as possible as he breathed in against her skin.

Her head tilts up, but he's still asleep. Moving softly she frames her body to press against his. "What is it prince?" Her tone soft has she found the hollow of his neck and softly sucked the skin between her teeth.

"Not..." His words were cut off by what she was doing to his neck. A soft mewling noise escaping his lips. "Not... ah prince. Leah." Her name came out like silk, his tone still heavy with sleep and he felt it a dream. "Never meant it."

Her lips quirked for a moment. "Oh but you are Loki." With his last words she bit down roughly against his nape. Optics narrowed briefly.

The bite allowed her a moan. Deep and rumbling in her ear and it came from a place deep inside that hadn't been touched in years. His body reacting to it as his embrace tightened around her.

"You make such sweet sounds Loki." Her tone soft has she left a mark against his skin. Slowly she tucked away into his side optics closed even though she didnt sleep.

"I'm a fool." He curled into the warm frame as he fell into a deep sleep. Breathing softly against her, breathing her in and for once, there were no dreams. No nightmares. His mind completely at peace.

Morning came soon enough her frame still wrapped around Loki s body. She'd learned to control her mind at night so that she was slowed almost like she slept.

He groaned, not wanting this night to end. Second nature made a set of dry lips press against the bare skin of her shoulder where his tunic had fallen. A magpie perching in the window, singling them to rise with his call.

She wraps even tighter against his body. Optics opening to see the mark she'd left him on him the night before. "We have to go Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

After the night, lost to his dreams, a still half asleep demi god makes his way into the small bathroom. Small amounts of morning light shining through the window. Head tilts, he stares at the mark on his neck. "Hm?" A tap of his finger to the sink and the water turns on. Leah must still be in his shirt. A wave of his finger and the shower comes on, moments later humming as it's took.

It didn't take but moments for her to appear and snatch his clothes. Taking hers from the dryer and throwing his into the wash. Dresses once more she couldn't help but notice his lack of scent and shook her head, she knew the demi god liked to play.

Bubbles, bubbles everywhere. The water is turned off and he steps out. Black hair matted to his face as he groaned. A towel low wrapped around his waist as he walked out. "Leah, must you take my clothes." Kitchen once again sought. "Oooo... they have breakfast meats."

Her optics rolled a warm cup of coffee in her hand. "I can't have you smelling and besides we need to make it back to your apartment. This camping and running has grown tiresome." She turned her head to him, the normal amount of make up gone even though she could have magically made it appear.

"But you never get tired." Finger twirling in the air, swirl of green magic as things started to come together. A small cup of coffee poured himself as he turned, leaning against the counter with a smirk. "And to my knowledge, I don't stick." He wiggled his eye brows and a soft musk would hit her nose.

She rolled her eye ignoring the scent. "What can I say your stink doesn't draw me in." Her lips curled before she took a sip. "And it's not my fault I was made to never sleep." She ignored the smells her stomach not even slightly wanting.

"Leah." His tone simple but with some firm warning. "Eat" A plate of food is pushed in front of her as he takes a seat on one of the stools. "And then I promise that we shall depart." He raised his fork only to stop. "Once my clothes are finished."

Optics rolled has she pushed a strand of hair from her face, fingers picking up the fork. Eating wasn't needed for her, she wasn't human or god just her. Finishing all she would eat she moved towards the dryer with ease switching his clothes.

His own plate abandoned shortly after as he smiled. "You aren't my maid, Leah." He moved from the seat back to the small couch. "And magic could have quickly taken care of those." His black hair drying and starting to stick up in odd places.

Leah gave a sigh. "No I am a hand maiden my purpose is servitude is it not?" She walked back to him feeling no need to sit on the small couch so she stood near the arm.

His head tilted slightly, hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist before pulling her onto his lap. "Look into my eyes and tell me that I see that as being your only purpose." His thumb gently ghosted her cheek.

She felt her body pulled into his lap. "I'm beginning to think you've a fetish for me in this spot." Lip quirked up. "Tell me Loki does it send naughty thoughts through your mind."

His bangs hand fallen into his eyes. Sparkling green shining through them. "I'm a man. Demi god, yes but still a man. But if the feelings aren't shared what would be the point in voicing them."

She tilted her head to the side. "You voiced them pretty loudly when I left that mark while you were asleep Loki." She moved adjusting her self to sit comfortably in his lap." Or is it normal for such things to occur to you.

That left him speechless and a small amount of embarrassment flashed across his skin before disappearing. "What does milady wish of me?" Once she was comfortable, he leaned against her, their lips almost touching. "Tell me."

"It's not my place to tell the prince a word now is it?" She ignored his lips choosing to ghost her own against his jaw. A small hand moving to press against his chest. Making it to his ear she whispered. "And you shan't have me on some filthy old Midgardian rubbish." With that she moved off his lap.

Loki didn't have time to answer her before a sigh escaped his lips with her actions. Gods, but maybe he wanted someone to have a place and tell him what to do. The hand on his chest seemed to burn with a strange feeling before it sank with her words. "Oh that's cold, Leah. Even for you." His tone hurt as she moved from his lap and he crossed his arms.

Her gaze turned back. "Well perhaps you'll make haste when heading home than, less you wish to bed some lonely Midgardian woman." She couldn't help but to be blunt and obvious it was in her nature.

"Like I would bed some Midgardian filth." He had no desire for any other, save for the one in front of him at the moment. She'd captured his attention and managed to keep it for longer than he'd thought. "And I can't make a dyer go any faster." He crossed his arms again.

"Oh look the little prince is pouting." Her lips curled. "Come to the room." She moved with ease out of the small living room, hair in its perfect place has she walked.

His brows knitted in the middle before he rose to the couch. "I am not pouting." He followed her but his mind was curious as to what she wanted to go back into the room for. Everything they needed to worry about was in the living room.

She captured his hand pulling him down to the bed with her. "Do you really care how fast that Midgardian device dries your clothes." She moved her hand through his hair.

A squeal of surprise as he was pulled onto the bed. Leaning into the hand that moved through his hair. "Not really... no." Still wrapped in his towel as he rolled over on his side, an arm around her slender waist, pulling her close.

Leah's lips curled to a smile. "For a god your so easily distracted Loki." Her green hues traced down his torso. "Have you enchanted that towel not to fall away?"

He cleared his throat but grinned. "I might have. I've noticed that I'm not the only one whose mind runs with dirty thoughts." He leaned into her hand more, exposing his neck. "And yes, easily distracted by a beautiful girl."

"Oh you assume my thoughts are un-pure Loki?" She moved forward softly pressing her lips to the exposed skin. She wouldn't give in completely not yet.

He closed his eyes with the feeling of her lips. Having been so long since he'd been with anyone and no one in this small form. "Gods, kill me quickly." His hands trailing softly against the fabric that was between him and his salvation.

She quickly rolled them over. "Not here Loki, if you wish me you will earn it." Being what she was she'd never been with anyone and the knowledge wasn't has vast has one might think her leather boots could be felt on either side of his legs.

He shivered until her. Emerald hues staring at her with a lazy expression. His legs parting to get more of her slight rubbing. "Am I worthy to deserve such an honor." His own hand rose, moving a fallen strand of brown behind her ear. "After everything..." He didn't finish, merely turned his head to look away.

She softly rose from him. "Take me home and I will decide." Her hand trailed down his side before moving towards the dryer again.

He wanted to scream as she moved. Loki had never wanted anyone in his life as much as he wanted her and she always seemed out of reach. A huffed sigh as she left the room and he fisted the air in frustration. Following after her, he couldn't help but embrace her from behind. "Have you never felt a man's touch?"

She stilled hands still pressed to his now warm shirt and pants." I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough." Her tone was soft has she handed him his clothes." Dress and perhaps find a fast way for us to get home?"

Another soft sigh as she was lost to his arms. Letting the towel fall with no shame as he started to dress in the still warm clothes. "Hm?" He knew the risks and pulled her close. "Ready." A snap of the fingers and they both disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

She averted her eyes quickly enough, what she hadn't expected was to be wrapped around him, short of breath and lost in a void for moments before they came to his apartment.

"You okay? It takes some getting use to." His hand cupped her cheek. The world outside dark and wet as rain beat against the windows. It smelled like him, his place. She'd never been here before nut he wasn't nervous at all.

Her fingers had managed to fist into his shirt, optics closed. Leah wasn't scared more surprised by his actions, a cautious release and she relaxed into the nearest object which happened to be his bed. They were in his Midgardian room nothing like his room at the palace or any where else.

Her actions confused him for a moment. She'd never clung to him in such a manner. The bed she laid in would be soft, almost cloud like. "Different huh?" A nervous twitch in his voice as he moved, hovering over her small frame, arms taking his weight. "What's wrong?"

Optics finally opened she sighed, fists releasing his shirt. "It was unexpected nothings wrong." She followed his gaze and finally relaxed against the bed. "And before you ask again, I've never been with any one."

"Worried I'll hold it against you." His tone playful. "I'd never ask you or force you into anything you didn't wish, Maiden. I may be a liar but even I have manners and sense." There was a hint of sadness behind his eyes as he spoke. "I should have gave you a better warning."

Her head tilted confusion obvious. "Do you mind removing my boots Loki?" She wanted him to explain further on what he meant.

He caught the confusion, moving from his spot to sit between her legs. The boots are slowly removed, hands giving attention and caressing each foot as he foot. "You have questions."

"What should you have warned me about?" Her tone was soft, optics watching him to see exactly what he would do next.

"About magicing here. It can be a bit overwhelming." His tone was a tad bit softer then normal. His hand trailing softly up her calf before he moved to kiss her knee. "You've put a spell on me, maiden." His lips ghostly up her thigh.

Leah felt a chill against her spine, a slight shiver has her optics watched what he was doing. "And it seems you can't stop your self from touching me." It wasn't harsh her tone was gentle to him.

His hands removed an as his lips curled in a teasing grin. "I don't have to touch you with flesh you know. I can always touch you with magic." His tone taking on something mischievous.

Her brow perked up, once again obvious confusion written across her features. "I have no idea what you mean." She leaned up slightly.

"One." His finger traced along the curves of her thigh. "Small." Followed by his thumb. "Thought." A small green spark and her body would tingle with pleasure. He didn't move, just watch how she would react.

Leah hadn't expected the shock or roll of pleasure to her system. A small moan leaving her has she arched her back. "No..now why would you wish to use magic?" Her head tilted once more has she moved them further up the bed.

He moved with her. It seemed so easy to truly be himself around her. But he held a certain guard still. "Because you are untouched by man or god. It can be slightly painful the first time." He hovered over her once more. Ghosting his thumb over her lips before he leaned down to kiss them roughly.

She didn't keep the kiss long. "So you would rather use magic than yourself?" Perhaps she was being to curious but she had to have him tell her. Hand softly snaking down his chest.

He trembled under her touch. "I've yet to do anything sexual that didn't involve a small amount of magic. It's not that I would rather use it, it's just something to help get you more comfortable with the idea. Truth be told, we are both virgins."

"I do not want magic Loki." Her tone was soft fingers ghosting against his jaw. "And whoever said I was giving in so easily?" Her tone was playful.

His grin was laced with mischief. Not being able to help but lean into her touch. "I don't mean to be the way I am." His head turned, kissing her fingers and her palm. "I'm lonely, Leah. Lonely and I've been hurt all my life. Everyone leaves or I drive them away. But nothing short of what is deserve." As quickly as the wall fell, it was back up. "And the game is part of it."

Her hand reached forward. "Loki Laufeyson." Her tone was soft fingers now wrapped around his wrist. "Are you going to keep ranting or come closer?"

His eyes grew wide as he felt her touch. "Either or. I could rant all day." But his tone playful, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

Her optics rolled. "No magic, I'm not weak Loki." She moved tilting her head up lips pressed to his briefly. "Besides I never said I was giving in yet. I happen to like the sounds you make."

That caused his cheeks to flush a bright red and he had nowhere to hide them. Swallowing a little to hard. His hand rose to run through her soft black hair. "May I kiss you, maiden?"

"Loki if you ask me again, I will slap you." She waited for him to press forward her own mouth waiting.

"Then you're just gonna have to slap me." His tone playful as he leaned down, capturing her lips, softly at first but still with need.

She returns the kiss tongue slowly trailing against his bottom lip. Hands playing with the hem of his shirt, she liked something about the taste of Loki.

There was a soft moan that escaped his lips and vibrated between them, he didn't move, save his mouth on hers. His tongue slowly making its way past her lips. Teasing her tongue with his own.

Leah's tongue twisted and moved with him, this just has new to her. Slightly chilled fingers finally making their way under the armor pad and under the long sleeve shirt. He'd have to dress like a Midgardian at some point.

"Oh." It came out with a shiver at her cold fingertips, making his back arch and pressing him again her frame. "Why so cold?" It was muffled against her lips as he spoke. Not waiting foe the answer before the kiss started to take on a different meaning.

She couldn't answer her fingers move up his sides. Green light slowly forming and making the top layer of his shirt disappear. A slight sucking and shed pulled his lower lip into her mouth.

He shivered with the loss of fabric. Letting her set the pace as a low but deep whine left his lips with her actions. He moved slightly, letting his body rest on hers a bit more before her own top lip was sucked between his lips and nibbled on gently.

Green optics opened a bit of shock against her face has she felt him against her thigh. Finally a flush seemed to fill her face. "I know you aren't innocent Loki, maybe in this body but you aren't." Her tone was soft, quick movements and he was now underneath her.

His eyes widened at the position switch, a grin across his lips at the flush of her skin he'd caused. "I wasn't born innocent. And does it matter. I'm here with you and you are my focus." His hand rose to cup her cheek, pulling her back down to his lips with a pleasurable groan.

Leah pulled back from the kiss. "Oh? Cocky are we. What if I pulled back your pants and reveled what you have hidden Loki?" She said his name with a purr.

The purr didn't go unnoticed to his ears. "You might find yourself disappointed." He didn't think himself a big man in that respect. His sexual stigma was mostly do to magic.

Her optics roll hand trailing down his stomach. "You do realize any attempt of magic use and I stop?."

His eyes grew wide with her trailing hand. "I don't wish to disappoint you, Leah." That wasn't a lie. He really didn't.

Leahs hand stilled right above his pant line just a breath away from what they were keeping trapped. "You started this, was merely another jest wasn't it?" Her optics flamed for a moment body readying it's self to move from him.

"No." As hard as it was to tell the truth, it was even harder to lie to Leah. "It isn't a jest. I'm... you make me nervous." His green hues watching for her reaction.

Her head tilted to the side waist length hair fallen in odd place. "I am a hand maiden, what could cause you to be nervous?"

He couldn't stop himself from plating with her hair. It fascinated him. "You don't get it do you." His tone soft, his other hand resting on her hip.

"Your jests, no normally I never understand them." She kept her tone calm fingers playing with his pants. "Tell me Loki what am I missing, what is enough to make a god tremble?"

"You seem to do a fairly good job at it." His tone taking on something she would have never heard before. Even if he did try and expose his feelings, the rawness of them, she wouldn't believe him. "It actually takes a lot. To make me truly tremble, I need a connection with the person."

Her palm finally moved down, fingers cupping him through the fabric. "Are you saying I do not make you tremble Loki?" Leaning down her lips were at his jaw.

"I..." The small noise that left him was one not even he had heard before and indeed, the god trembled slightly under her embrace. "I'm saying you are the only one that can." His hips moving slowly to rut against her palm. "Its never been about pleasure before."

Leah had not expected the roll into her palm, but she stayed pressed against him all the same. "You caused me such pain Loki, leaving me alone." Lips trailed up his jaw to press against his ear before sucking the lobe between her teeth.

"And I." Thoughts lost to her actions. The mewling noise that left him making him feel so small once it was finished. Rutting still, growing harder with each passing touch and affection that she felt he deserved. "I mourned if it makes you feel better. It broke my heart."

"This body really is sensitive isn't Loki?" Her tone soft fingers finally moving up. "Now where is that godly confidence that will have me melting?"

"Quickly." His answer was nothing more than honest. "And it's the first time I've ever let myself enjoy anything like this. I don't know how sensitive it is."

"It?" Her tone puzzled has she squeezed him through the fabric once more. "This what you mean?" Her voice was right in his ear hand still palming at him.

"Oh," It came out with a long whine as he rutted slightly harder. "Leah, why are you tormenting me." His voice was soft but filled with something much deeper. A longing that had never before came to surface.

"Because your letting your self be tormented Loki, at any point you could have rolled us over, and I probably would have have pulled you flush with my body." Licks his neck.

"Ack. Women." An evil grin crosses his lips as she's roughly rolled over, pressing her against his bed as he moves between her legs. "No, I have a beautiful woman tormenting me. It isn't my fault I get lost in her eyes." He ground against her, rolling his hips softly, green hues staring intensely into green.

Leah hadn't expected the change not when Loki was under her control moments ago, but this was better. A small moan finally leaving pale pink lips the only thing bare on her was her feet. "And aren't you curious what secrets I hold?"

He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "I am rather curious." His hips still snapping lightly against the spot that had caused such a sweet sound to escape her. "I'm more curious as to here how you really sound when you let that guard down." He dipped his head, capturing the nape of her neck between his teeth, not forgetting the mark she'd left upon him a fort night and sucked on it hard, nibbling at it the soft flesh between his lips.

Leahs hips raised slightly not completely giving into becoming a moaning mess. Though it wasn't likely to be a winning effort small moans leaving her mouth, hand pausing him has she leaned up the zipper on her dress small but obvious.

He stilled, emerald hues glued to the zipper. Nudging her hand out of the way with his chin, the zipper is took between his teeth and slowly lowered. Loki knew that she was inexperienced in the ways of this but he was willing to take his time. Not being able to use his magic was going to be the hard part. "You're beautiful." He purred against her skin as his lips trailed back up from the downed zipper.

She would do her best to resist using her own powers." Rolling to her stomach she waited for him. "You can use your magic for anything but not to cause me any form of pleasure." She leaned back to look at him.

"Well." With a small snap of his fingers, both of their clothes disappeared and where folded neatly in a chair. The fuzzy blanket had made it over their bodies and his hands were trailing down the soft flesh of her sides before moving upwards toward her arms, moving both of them to the rails and holding on. "You have to spread your legs, arch your stomach off the bed and trust me, for once." His lips moving across her shoulder blades.

She moved how he had asked, head pressed to the mattress stomach and bottom not. Legs agape green optics looked back, it took a lot for her to trust him but she acknowledged that she would have to in such a state.

"I promise." It was soft and purred in her ear. Loki knew that she had no reason to trust him, but he could hope. The god moved gently on top her her, his hand trailing down her side once again. "You need to talk to me for a bit okay." His lips still against her skin. "You're going to feel some pressure but I don't want it to be too painful." Grabbing his cock by the base, he moved the tip between her wet folds, teasing her before she would feel the head push inside her slowly. A gasp escaped his lips against her skin.

Leah didn't know what to expect a burn a slight pain she'd never felt before. A moan that mixed his name with want and hurt at the same time. The hand that had been propping her faltered and she now lay on the bed.

"You okay, Leah?" His voice soft in her ear as he stilled. Giving her body time to adjust before he moved again. His arm snaking under her, feeling the softness of her breasts before pressing her back against his chest. "Breathe. It helps." But god, he loved the sound she made, his name on her lips. His knees moved, pushing her thighs a little further apart as slow movements started again, pushing himself a little deeper into her core. Groaning softly at the feeling that wrapped around his prick; warmth and wetness. There was nothing better than this kiss from a woman and the god trembled slightly with it.

She could feel each movement and it took moments for her to fully enjoy his cock pressed into her core. A moment and she slowly rocked back against him, her back leaned fully on his chest. "lo..Loki." she whimpered his name hips slowly snapping back against him. She wasn't a being of good she was a dead keeper and one day she was meant to take Hela's place but her mind focused solely on him.

"Yes, my maiden." His voice was nothing more than a purr in her ear. A soft growling hiss as he felt her become more comfortable with the idea and the position. He kept his promise, not using his magic as he rose to his knees, bringing her to sit in his lap with her back still pressed to his chest. Lips ghosting over the skin of her shoulder as he snapped his hips, driving his prick to the hilt inside her warmth and softly moaning her name.

She felt weak in the knees, hips slowly moving back against him. A warm sorta burn building in the pit of her stomach, hands trailing to lace with his. The slight rock of the bed could be felt underneath them not that she was paying it any heed.

He kept the pace slow, loving which wasn't normal for him. Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, his dark hair falling around her face. "I'm... this might hurt a bit." He gave her the slightest of warning, wanting nothing more than to hear her noises as his hips picked up the pace. Rolling them with sharp thrusts, driving him as deep as he could go inside her core before he moaned loudly. Panting her name.

She hadn't expected the movements to come so quick, a sheen of sweat forming against her skin. Leah wouldn't last much longer her hips rolling back to meet his thrusts. "L..ki.." His name moaned loudly has she rolled back faster, finally falling forward hands bracing her body off the bed.

"That's it." His tone breathes, chants of her name falling from his lips. Letting her fall forward, his own hands moved to her hips. "Come on, Leah. Scream for me." In that instant, his hips took on a harder snapping motion. Slapping their bodies together, his own head falling backwards as he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck!" The god rarely swore but she was tight, and wet and willing. Something that he'd never experienced before. Thrusts so hard, his balls were slapping against the exposed bud between her folds. His own burning swirling, threatening to hit him hard.

She couldn't last screaming and whimpering his name. It was only moments before her folds were tightening around him, here release causing her to collapse on the bed and only lazily roll her hips back for him. She knew he hadn't finished yet but she was a boneless mess panting loudly.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. A few more thrusting snaps and he was quick to follow. Moaning her name loudly as his seed spilled inside her. A sweaty form, black hair matted to his forehead and a pulsing cock still latching into her folds as he fell on top of her. A panting mess himself. "You are mine now." The words came out with an almost evil hiss as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. A tremble of his limbs as the aftershocks of their fucking ripped his body.


	3. Chapter 3

She moves straddling his waist. "Did you sleep well?"

Wiggles underneath her and smiles. "Not enough but well." Leans against her frame. "You."

"I slept okay." Presses a kiss to his neck slowly sucking skin between her teeth.

Growls with her actions. "Good." Leans into the sucking his lips pressing against the slight bareness of her chest.

"You make such cute sounds. Shall I cause you to make some more?"

He couldn't help but smirk, hands pressing to the small of her back and drawing her close. "I didn't know sounds could be so likable."

She gave a small laugh, wiggling out of his grasp and leaving open mouthed kisses down his torso. "Though I suppose you could tell me to stop not that I see you doing so."

He blinked a little at the loss of warmth, feeling slightly chilled. "Not really, no." His bangs fell into his eyes as he watched her curious. A pleasing sigh escaped him, hands pressed knuckle white into the edge of the mattress.

"Thought so, you know you really shouldn't leave your phone laying around." Her optics flashed for a moment has her head became even with his pants. Tongue slowly dragged down the outline of his prick.

"I..." His breathe hitched. "Ooh." That was something new. His hips bucked a little against her tongue. "What are you doing?" His voice a little too high pitched for his liking. Knuckles now white against the edge.

"Why I'm being perfectly innocent." She moves softly tracing the outline of his prick, a small smirk on her face has she did so,

"I..." His eyes closed. He couldn't for the life of him think about what she could have seen on his mobile. There was a soft needing sound that escaped his lips, his head once again falling to watch her.

Leah paused for a moment has she felt his cock twitch underneath her. "You want me do you not Loki?" Her tone was soft and slightly low, hands running up his torso.

"I don't." He was trembling again under her embrace. Something that only she had the power to do. "No one has ever placed it in their mouth before." God, he hated how weak his voice sounded. 

Her head tilted to the side." For a god with such deeds has your self, you are so very innocent Loki." Her tone was soft fingers hooked to his pants has she pulled them down freeing him. Within moments her warm mouth was wrapped around the head slowly sucking against the skin.

Green eyes sparkled as he watched her. "Just because I do some deeds doesn't mean I'm sexually all that experienced." His tone soft but then... when... "Bloody hell." His hips jerked when he felt the warmth of her mouth on him. Gripping the edge of the mattress for dear life. 'Oh.' Biting his lower lip until he tasted copper. "L...Leah." The muscles in his stomach tight.

Just watching his reactions, she didn't think he would last long at all. Slowly she swallowed him has far has she could a slight gag obvious. Green hues directed upwards she slowly began to bob her head.

'Fuck.' His hips stilled, and for some odd reason that slight gagging noise made him tingle all over. His toes curling into the floor as she began to bob her head against his prick. "T...this." The moan that followed was one mixed with need and a whine. His own green eyes locking with her own as his face took on the look of a man driven over the abyss of pleasure.

She could tell just how much he liked it, even the feeling of his cock throbbing in her mouth was enjoyable. Picking up the pace she gagged a few more times before learning how to do it correctly.

His torso leaned back, using his grip on the bed to hold him. The slightly roll of his hips and soon they got into the perfect rhythm. His legs had somehow moved to wrap around her waist slightly, his thighs trembling. The trickster couldn't keep his head from falling backwards as another loud moan escaped his lips. As new as this was, god it felt wonderful. "L...Leah. You must stop." The words spoke with broken pants. The muscles in his lower stomach a tight mess.

Her gaze told him she wouldn't, lips wrapped firmly around his prick has her tongue ran across every inch of skin she could. Why she even offered a tap of her finger to say it was okay.

"Mmmfffff." It was muffled because he was once again biting his lip hard. His whole body seemed to grow tight enough that he felt he would snap. His release hit him mere seconds after the small tap. Not being able to stop the moans and sounds that escaped his parted lips, along with the praising of her name as he came. His whole body, shaking, his cock pulsing between her lips and if she looked close enough, a tear ran from the corner of his eye. The level of pleasure he was on was one he'd never experienced before and honestly, didn't know how to take it. "My toes may be in a permanent curled position now." His statement panted.

Slowly she swallowed the now sticky substance in her mouth before releasing his spent cock with a pop. She slowly kissed back up his body. "I could get used to seeing you like this Loki."

He face took on an odd expression. Feeling the burn of his cheeks as he turned his head. Hair falling around it to help hide the flush. Gods weren't suppose to blush. His arms still slightly trembling as he exhaled slowly. "Like what?" Ugh. It came out high pitched and suddenly his skin went cold.

She worked her way up pressing lips to his skin. "Spent, relaxed, happy." Her tone was soft fingers curling into his long black hair.

His optics closed, leaning into the touch before he could stop himself. "Happy?" The word seemed to roll off his tongue. "That which I don't deserve."

"Hush, if I say you deserve it than you do." Her tone was firm free hand pulling a blanket over his bare form.

He couldn't stop himself, his frame twitched before a ripple of blue skin flashed his face and his expression turned to mortified. Risking to hide away in the blanket rather than explain.

"You have no need to explain Loki, I know what you are." She pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

"And you aren't running the other way in fear." He leaned against her even more and sighed. "I lie because my entire existence is built on one." A painful realization even more so to voice.

A hand moved green magic flowing his cloak of pale skin gone and placed blue. "I do not mind either of your forms."

He couldn't help but shiver, taking her hand roughly. "I do not wish it." Her magic still more powerful then his own at this point. "Please... don't."

Her magic stilled his pale skin returning from its blue hue. "As you wish Loki." her tone was soft.

"I..." This was him. Raw, exposed. It made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. "I'm sorry." He laced their fingers together bringing them to his chest under the blanket. "It's hard." He hide away again.

"Loki I hold more for you than anyone on Midgard, Asgard, or Hel. Now hush."

He nodded, snuggling into her chest and letting it drop.

Fingers trailed against his skin. "You've seen what I could become. I could have dead flesh would you still find me appealing or not?"

"You're you. It doesn't matter the appearance, that isn't who I lo..." He cut himself off. Shivering with the fingers that danced across his skin.

"I love you too Loki." Her tone was soft, and she actually longed for sleep. To be in his arms while she slumbered the night away.

It hit him like a brick. Even with everything that had happened between them, she could still love him. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her close to his once again warm frame.

"It must be nice to be a Midgardian, no powers. No dead to keep you from slumber." She relaxed into his touch optics closed has she relaxed against him with a sigh.

"Leah." His voice grew concerned as she relaxed in his embrace. It wasn't like her to need rest. His arms wrapped tighter around her small frame. "Don't leave me." But it wasn't his voice that spoke but the child that had sent her away all those years ago and he felt his heart break. "Please." It was laced with panic.

Her optics opened. "You forget Loki, I can't sleep. I can never leave you. I am your creation." Her tones soft has she presses warm kisses against his skin.

He shivered with each kiss, his mind already over thinking like it always did. "But you..." His expression took on something sad and turned white. "You..." What was happening to him. "But it..." The room was so still, you could hear the tricksters heart break in half.

She moved with ease now straddling his waist. "Do not think that is the reason I stay. Nor the reason I love you. I have always loved you Loki." Presses a soft kiss to his neck. "I love you because your mine."

"I own nothing. I lay claim to NOTHING!" He wanted to vanish, hide away in some frozen hell. She was seeing him exposed again and hw didn't like it. Didnt wish to understand it. His eyes darting around to look at anything but her face. "Love is for the weak." As the statement spoken, a lone tear rolled down his cheek but his statement was a lie. "No one can love me." His lip trembled. "Who could love the God of lies. That does everything for his own gain. Who could ever love such a beast?" The word spoken with a hiss and more malice than she'd ever heard.

Leah froze her frame moving off his top with a sigh. "You forget you can not lie to me Loki, but if this is the trick you wish to play. I shall leave." She did her best to hide the pain in her own voice. "Do your best to push away anyone that loves you." A snap of her fingers and she was gone.

Her words hit his core and he froze himself. Before he could retort, she was gone. The warmth of her, her scent still lingering in the room. The blanket wrapped tightly around his frame as he curled in on himself. "Everyone leaves me." He didn't move, merely lowered his head and the Prince broke. His shoulders shaking with the sobs that now racked his frame.

She hadn't gone far in fact she'd merely left the apartment wondering the halls. Leah could only fight for so much if he didn't want her he didn't want her. A sigh leaving her pale lips she stood outside the building letting the rain soak down her body. Black hair clung to her face, she couldn't bring herself to go any further. 

"Oh, poor Loki." There was no one else in the room. "You've drove away everyone that cares with your deceitful ways." He curled up tighter into his ball. "Go away." His voice so weak and frail. "You aren't a Prince. Nothing more then a weakling. You're not a God. You can't even call yourself a man." His sorrow turned to anger. "GO AWAY!" He had yelled it loud enough that she would be able to hopefully sense that something was wrong. He needed her more than he could express. She drove away the demons, made him feel like he could actually be loved. The haunting voice chuckled, leaving a tightly curled ball of Loki alone in the middle of the bed. "Goawaygoawaygoaway." 

It only took a moment for her to reappear, wrapped tight around him despite his struggles and anger. "Loki." Her tone soft, almost a whisper compared to his ravings. She was gentle, lips pressed to the hollow of a warm neck. She hoped to pull him from the pit that was himself. Hands softly curling through dark locks. 

"Not true." Despite the struggle, he leaned against her desperate for the touch. "They tease me. Torment me." He seemed so small in her arms. "I'm the God of nothing." His eyes were blown wide and dark. Lost to the demons that he fault so hard. "Leah... please." It was pitiful, his voice. His red rimmed eyes, tear stained cheeks, Loki was broken in front of her. "They are winning." 

She leaned down, capturing his lips. "You are Loki, and much more than the God or Prince of what others deem you." Her voice is gentle in his ear. "You are the God and Prince of what you deserve, and you deserve more than Midgard or Asgard, but if it was your wish to rule either, I would help." Her face was sad but her eyes reflected just how much she cared. "Even a teller would say I spoke the truth, wouldn't they, my sweet Loki." 

He couldn't stop his lip from trembling nor his green eyes from sparkling as she spoke. How the mighty fall when alone with the one they love. "My greed has caught up with me." He continued to lean into her touch. Body still naked beneath the blanket that covered him. His hand moved to capture her other and lace their fingers together. "I don't..." His eyes were scanning hers, looking around and bolting back and forth. "I can't..." He screwed his eyes shut as a green ball felt his palm and smashed into the wall. "I just... can't do this anymore. The pain of being alone is far too consuming." He moved, curling around her frame and hiding his face against her stomach. 

"You aren't alone. You must learn not to toss me away, Loki." Silk hands ran down his spine, the other pressed into his mess of hair. "Have I not been there for you when others heave left?" She was gently moving to a comfortable spot. "Does my Prince need a distraction from his demons." 

He trembled under her touch. Letting her words sink in as he exhaled a shaking breathe. "I just need you." It was the most honest declaration that he had ever made. At least out loud. Relaxing under her touch. "You've never left me but I abandoned you." His voice soft. 

Slowly she managed to move where she was pulling him on top of her. "It took me a long time to understand why Loki, many years of despising you and Hela, but it's long passed." She found his lips, silencing them both. Her tongue invading his mouth with no evidence of teasing. 

He could only nod with her words, his body moving to press against her as if it was meant to take and mold into the shape of her. Gods, she was beautiful. If he had a statement it was cut off when her lips pressed against his own. His tongue and lips talking no time to tangle with the invasion. Hips hips slowly rolling against her as his arms held his weight. 

She broke, a small gasp of air leaving her. "You should never doubt how I care for you, Loki." Her lips finding his once more, hips matched in rolling, her mind not even recalling that he was bare. The way she'd had him since this morning. 

He let his lips, his body show how much appreciation he had for those few small words of comfort but his mind was already wondering. A twirl of his finger and her clothes disappeared, leaving him to rub against the heat of her now exposed sex. A muffled moan vibrating between them and the God was lost to her. His prick finding it's way between slick folds but not entering. Merely rubbing between them as his hips continued to roll against her. 

She hadn't expected him to disrobe her so quickly. Her mind already willing. His name gasped and slightly pleading, nails softly raking down a bare back. "Lo...Loki." Thighs spread, allowing him better entrance to her.

"Shh." It was soft spoken, taking notice of the way that she spread herself for him. Giving herself willingly to whatever was running through his mind. A low growling moan escaped his lips as he tried to shake off the darkness that was still trying to consume him. It was a sudden movement, one without warning as his hard prick forced its way into her entrance. Not as gentle as the last time, snapping his hips roughly until he was burned deep inside her. Lips once against capturing her own. His thrusts wild, fierce and being driven by something she may never understand. 

Leah's back arched off the bed, only driving him deeper into a slicked warmth. She was at a loss, this being still so close to her first time. Manicured nails dig into pale flesh against his back. A chill seemed to shake through her body, lips once more on his. 

He hissed against their lips. Rocking fast movements, foreheads pressed together. His thrusts moving them across the bed as he began to pound away at her sex. The kiss broke, only for his moans to come to the surface. His eyes still blackened and staring into her own. The whole room seemed to spin. He was being rougher than the first time, more needing as his hips continued to snap inside her with a driving force. "Fuck." Her hand moved to her thigh, pushing her leg against her stomach as he twisted and rolled his lower body. His own black nails digging into soft flesh as he continued to drill away at her core. He didn't need soft right now. 

A small hiss escaped her lips, moving just has much against him as she could manage, but she'd turning into a panting mess. This sudden roughness not expected. Her nails once again dragged down pale flesh, one or two breaking the skin has he continued to drill away at her. 

"Ahh." He arched his back against her nails and it almost caused him to still. A grin spread across his face but was soon contorted as another gasping moan escaped him. No magic. He had to keep remaining himself. His breathe seemed to hitch in his chest. The bed rocking with his movements. He suddenly rose, taking her legs by the ankles, flesh slapping together as he claimed her. 

She could feel the burn, her arms no longer around him and nails were digging into the mattress. She wouldn't last much longer like this. Her core seemed to tighten and release sending shock waves through her body. His name chanted repeatedly over and over has she felt boneless against the bed. 

He felt her tighten around him. Felt her release was over him and he was lost to her. A loud rumbling moan escaping his lips as his own released filled her core. Chanting her name as if it would bring him salvation. His hips snapping and slowing as he collapsed on top of her, a panting mess of his own, trembling and jerking with the aftershocks. "Hi." It came out weak and panting as he pressed a kiss to her damp shoulder. 

She heard the quiet word. "Hello, Loki." Her tone was soft, body still rocking through after shocks as she slowed down to relax against him. Her breathing calm and she gave a smile. "You've been naked all day." Her tone soft. 

"I... um... yeah." He seemed to be coming back to himself but didn't move. She was so warm and soft and he wanted to get lost in her. "I'm sorry, Maiden." He nuzzled against the nape of her neck, dry lips pressing softly against the skin. "Forgive a fool." 

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're not as light as you appear, ya know." Her tone playful. His Asgardian or whatever you wished to call the density didn't bother her. 

"Of course it's not." His own tone playful as he wiggled on top of her. He slowly pulled out of her, rolling over on his side, and letting her see a bare and slightly scared body. A small tattoo on his hips of a snake slithering around a golden crown. She would be the only one to see him in this light. Not even his past lovers had truly seen him naked. 

She rolled to her side, hand smooth over ever scar. She seemed to take mental note of each one but never asked him a question. A small yawn on her face as she continued to enjoy the site of him bare before cuddling into his frame. Her own bare body relaxed.

"You can ask." His skin reacting to her touch with small shivers. Arms enclosing around her before a fuzzy blanket was pulled over them both. His hand running through silky raven hair. "I wish to hide nothing from you." His tone soft, mildly sleepy himself. 

She shook her head. She didn't need to ask nor now, she was content. Slowly she relaxed against him. "Neither of our so called families would approve of what we are together, yes?" 

"No. They wouldn't." He seemed saddened by this prospect. "But when have I ever did what the All Mother and Father have liked." He couldn't help the playful tone his voice took as he answered. 

"Never." She moved, slowly wrapping back around his waist. "You never did as what I found on your Midgardian phone, now did you?" Her own tone was playful, hair framing her face as she spoke. 

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, considering that it is mine, the contents are untelling." He ghosted his lips against her own. "What did you find?"

She gave a devilish smirk. "Not a thing on there beside lame tweets." Her tone teasing. 

His face flashes with mock hurt. "They aren't lame. I have many followers that appreciate my tweets." His lips pouted, eyes downcast. 

She captures his lips. "Just tell me how much you liked it, Loki."

He returns the kiss only to arch his brow. "Well, I liked it well enough that I'm letting you see me naked." His tone a tease.

"And what a lovely sight. Perhaps you want me to do it again?"

"Perhaps I do. You have my heart in your hands, Maiden. Just don't crush it."

Her hand slipped down his chest, slowly wrapping around him. "Mhm. There is a lot I can hold in my hand, darling, and I have no intention of crushing anything."

He moaned softly with her touch. His own hand snaking around her waist and pulling her close. "Thank god. I don't think I can handle that pain again." 

She released him with a smirk resting on her face. "Already excited. I didn't even do anything." 

"Well, when one is with you, it's easy to get excited, now isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Leah wishes a little homo Loki love so he transforms her into a male.  
>  Smut ensues.

She moves straddling his waist.

"I miss you." His tone pouty.

She slowly slips down his torso. "One only need ask right, Loki."

"Indeed, treasure. One only needs to ask." A small smile across his lips. "You aren't going to bite it are you?"

"If I used teeth would only be to make it better, Loki." Her tone a purr waiting for his words.

He licked his lips. "I... um... that would be interesting as I've never felt it before."

"You still haven't asked me my prince, do you wish me to kneel before you or not?" Not much for dirty talk and yet she wondered how Loki would feel on the statement.

He arched a brow. "The only time I shall ever wish you to kneel is in this position. You are my equal, remember that." He leaned down kissing her lips, a hand tangling in her hair. "I wish for you to please me in whichever manner you see fit. Just remember. I give as well as I take." His tone playful.

He kissed the pout away. "I want for nothing more than your seduction." A smile rose on his lips as he leaned back against the couch.

Knees moved to rest on the floor, a smirk curled against her lips. "Than seduce me my prince, I know where I stand in your heart, but that doesn't mean I wish you to be tame."

"And I know." The hand in her hair tugged her close, not in a painful manner but one that meant he meant business, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "When you are done, I'm going to eat you out until your throat is sore from screaming." His tone a purr. Taking one of her hands, he rested it on the front of his trousers. "And then I'm going to take you to a level of pleasure you've never been before."

Leah couldn't help but lean into his touch, optics gazing up has her palm was pressed to his cock. "I am yours my king, even if I am the only one that kneels to you." Her tone was soft, fingers working quickly against his pants. A smirk on her face has she pulled them down.

He rose his hips, letting the fabric following. "They will kneel in good time but none will kneel as you." His tone serious as his cock sprang free from it's entrapment. It already seemed to have been leaking by just the sheerness of her touch. "I think he likes you." His voice playful.

She spoke nothing her head dipped down, tongue licking his leaking slit with a low sweet moan of her own. Emerald hues locked on his face. "None will beg for your mercy has I do either my king." With that she dipped even further taking him to base with the briefest of gags and she didn't mind. Her tongue wrapped skillfully in places.

He didn't even get time to reply to her statement. His head leaned against the back of the couch, a deep longing moan escaped his lips. "Leah." Her name sweetly but lusty spoken from his lips as he bucked his hips. "I... hnnnng." He couldn't help himself, the way she took his prick in her mouth. His hand balled into a fist in her hair.

Her optics stayed against his, head slowly bobbing letting the warmth of her mouth engulf him. She was going to make him cum and if she had her way he wouldn't last has long has he would like to.

"Leah." Her name dripped from his mouth, his head leaning further back into the couch, hand tangled even more tight in her hair. Moans escaping him with every breathe as he bucked his hips against her waiting mouth.

Her palms pressed flatly stilling his hips, teeth barely grazing his shaft has she released him with a loud pop. "My king taste so sweetly, he must have missed his maidens mouth." Even this came has a small tease, a slender hand moving to tease his sack. "I wonder just how adventurous you are, Loki."

There was a aching whine that escaped his lips as she released him only to be have a gasp released from his lips as his breathe hitched. "Bad... badly, Maiden." It was all he could do not to fight her hands and roll his hips. Knuckles white as they fought for leverage on the edge of the couch. "And I... li...live for adventure."

"Oh? And tell me Lord what is a kink you've never indulged. I would hate to have to forbid you from coming to get an answer." Her lips curled in a smirk waiting for his answer.

A kink? His mind began to reel with the question. "No... no one has ever asked me that before." He bite down on his lower lip. A small moan muffled by it as he thought. "I... I don't know." He almost sounded shameful at the realization.

She let her hand drop from his sack softly playing with his cleft to judge his reaction. Consider Leah more or less corrupted than she appeared after all when you never sleep you cant help but to read. "Come now Loki surely you have one or do I need to explore?"

"Ohhh." That left him before he could stop it but the feeling was not all unpleasant. He couldn't think, let alone speak and he couldn't stop his hips from rolling against her finger. "I've... never... trusted." He swallowed hard, his green hues pleading with her. "Someone enough for sexual exploration."

"But you are trusting me aren't you my trickster. I could do any number of things your mind has ever wondered." She gave a smile her mouth wrapping back around the tip of his prick has her finger continued to play with the area. Part of her wondering where and how far to push him.

"Ye... yes." It came out with a squeak. Bloody hell. He must have sounded like a teenager. He somehow managed to roll his hips against her finger, causing him to give her noises that she'd never heard from him before. His green hues rolling back into his head. "I... I trust you." It came out panting.

And yet some how every sound he gave her made a fire start in her stomach. A somewhat slicked finger now pressing against a tight hole, her own mind reeling with curiosity has she hummed around his leaking prick.

It was an excepted reaction that made his body slide slightly down the couch, forcing the tip of her finger past the tight muscle and into his warmth. It caused him to moan in pain and pleasure. "S...sorry." But his curious nature was getting the better of him. "L... Leah." His tone filled with mild panic at the prospect of what she would think of him if he let himself enjoy this.

She let her index finger gently curl inside of him, her mouth slowly releasing him again. "I'd hate to see if I had shifting powers like you Loki, I might be able to have you has more of mess than I do." It wasn't teasing it was lustful her finger slowly pushing past her knuckle to press against him.

"Ahhhh." It caught him off guard. Breathing heavy as his muscles tightened around her finger. His hands tightly balled against the edge of the couch even more and he bite his lip until he tasted copper. A low growling whine as she released his cock but the finger inside him somehow made him jump. "I... don't..." He exhaled sharply as his body relaxed. "Know how to take that." But his tone was playful.

She gave a daring smirk. "Maybe one day we shall find out my king, but you seem to be enjoying the way my finger enters you." She picked up the pace watching his reactions.

His back arched off the couch at the wiggling finger. His breathes coming up short. A look of embarrassment flushed his cheeks as the moans Leah was milking from him. His cock leaking heavily with shining drops of pre-cum.

"You don't wish for me to stop do you my prince." She slowly started to withdraw her finger has if she was going to pull out and leave him in such a state.

"I... I don't..." It was a gasp as he felt her retract her finger. His muscles tightening around it before he could stop them. "L... Leah. Please." His cock jerked. Another bead as the sticky slick slowly ran down his shaft. "Do... s...something please." His eyes as well as his words were pleading with her.

"I can't unless you tell me what you want Loki." Her tone was playful letting her finger push back in to give him some form of relief.

"Ohhh! Fuck." It made his toes curl and his body shake with want. What was wrong with him? His mind was blank and his cock stood straight in the air with her finger. "Please... mmake me come." His tone a whine. "Touch him... d-do something." His hips seem to roll against her finger without his permission.

Her lips curled has she completely withdrew. "Nope I want make you come because that's not telling me what you want."

His groan of sexual frustration was louder than he wanted. Coming back to his senses slightly. "I want you... bent over." His voice hissing. "While I drill away at your pussy until I make you scream." And this was coming from where? "I want you." His eyes were almost black with lust.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around love, sure you don't want me to have you bent over this couch and screaming my name."

If the look on Loki's face told her anything, it was that he wanted to crawl under the couch for her guessing his undertone. He looked everywhere but her face, not knowing what to say. "I... um..." For once the trickster didn't have a reply.

Her lip quirked. "If that is what my love wishes he is the one who is magic is he not." Her tone was soft fingers roaming up his inner thighs but never touching his aching prick.

"Isn't... ohhhh... a tad embarrassing. " A sharp gasp left his lips. His body shaking. "But you... the thought of you... taking me in such an intimate way." His knuckles ghosted her cheek. "I..." But god, his cock was aching, painful. The thought of Leah. He shivered and lowered his head.

She moved up his body. "Loki we are old, we've moved past anything being embarrassing as long has we wish to do it to each other." Her tone purred.

"Trust." The word almost came from his lips as if it where foreign to him. Closing his eyes, hands sparkling with green magic that seemed to dance across her frame. It would so nothing more than tickle her but it held with it an exotic pulse. He leaned forward, lips molding with her own as Leah would feel her body being transformed.

Transforming was an odd process; her breasts gone, hips now slightly less curved, her hair shorter and the jawline held a much more masculine look. Not to mention she had a prick between her legs that was throbbing with want. A gasp left her... him his tongue now teasing Loki's and pulling him on top.

He moaned as he felt her tongue in his mouth. It didn't feel any different and he was still Leah. A shocked squeal escaped the God as he was pulled on top. Breaking the kiss with panted breathes. "How do you feel?" It was an honest question. Magic had a way of making some feel a little sick when done in such a manner. He mannered to wiggle between Leahs' legs, his hips grinding, a new cock rubbing together with her own.

His back arched into the slow grinds. "If there is any side effects I am far to gone to notice now please...fuck ..loki." she hissed hips rolling up to meet his slow and wanting.

"No..." Oh god. His mind was gone. "Side effects. You still. " He reached down, both of their cocks being taken on his strong hand and slowly pumped. "Have your magic." He did this for several minutes before releasing them and moving. "Sit up beautiful. I'm going to let you fuck me for once." His tone playful.

His head tilted moving into the position Loki had asked for hips already rolling against the air. Clear that if she was to always be a guy she'd constantly have this problem a blush on his face.

"It's okay." He turned for a moment to face Leah with a smile. "Welcome to guy problems 101." He chuckled softly. "Now... this is what it feels like." Loki lowered his head, sucking the tip of his cock between his lips, letting his tongue press against the slit before swallowing him to the root and back up.

Leah could barely keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to roll and fuck Loki's mouth with force. A low hissing moan and he was at his kings mercy." F...u..uck." nothing more could be said from him hips slowly jutting forward.

Loki repeated his motions twice, smirking with the way Leah was reacting and moaning with his taste, making sure that his prick was nice and wet before releasing him with a pop. He moved with graceful movement, wrapping his arms around Leahs neck, knees digging into the couch. "Little nervous." He admitted.

He could only nod in agreement larger hands moving to hold hips. "Please be careful, I don't wanna hurt you." His tone was soft lips finding Loki's collar bone and planting soft kisses, this was all new she would let Loki lead the way.

He nodded, reaching behind him and gripping Leahs cock by the base. Loki spread his leg, almost in a frog like position as he moved Leahs head against his tight muscles, inhaling slowly as the head was pushed inside but the moan... the moan that escaped him was loud as he still and tries to control his breathing. "Ohhh, Leah."

It was so very difficult not to thrust into the warm heat engulfing his cock. She'd known he'd like this just by the way he reacted to her finger. "FUuu.ck ." He hissed again hips slowly starting to rise and fall. "So much" he shivered with the effort to control himself.

"Doing...." Oh god. He was completely at Leahs demand. Not being able to finish his sentence as he slowly continued to push Leahs cock inside him. His own body trembling and sharp pained pleasurable gasps escapes his lips. "Fuck." It was whispered in Leahs ear. Rolling his hips slowly as soon as he was buried to the hilt finally.

He relaxed back against the arm of the couch, head tossed back has hips slowly began to snap up. One hand pressed to his hip has the other trailed up to flick and pinch a hard nipple. "S...oo tight." Another panted moan leaving his body.

"Ohh fuck." He arched his body against the flicks and the pinches. Matching Leahs snapping hips with rolling of his own. "So... big." It was gasped, nails digging into his chest as the head of his cock hit his nerves. "Oh bloody hell!" It echoed through the room, his nails racking down Leahs chest.

Optics blown open he couldn't help but still his hips wondering if he'd hurt Loki. "o...okay?" His tone was weak and you could hear the strain to want to continue the hand now cupping Loki's face.

He leaned into the palm of Leahs hand but his own hips never still. "Don't ssstop. oh god." He turned his head kissing and nibbling at Leahs palm. "Pplease fuck me." He was rarely submissive but it was purred against the palm before his hand snaked between their bodies and wrapped around his own. "Sooo close." He leaned forward, pressing his head against Leahs shoulder, rolling his hips harder as he started to pump his cock. His body shaking with want.

Leah could feel the burn in her own stomach, and with Loki's approval she was far to glad to move her hips against him. Cock moving to press constantly against a tight ball of nerves. "Ple..please come." He moaned loudly leaning slightly to bite and suck at the hollow of Loki's neck with a smirk

"Ahhh..." The bite made him cry out. Arching his back in a manner that would look like it would break had he been mortal. He straightened before leaning backwards. Placing his hand on Leahs knee. "Wwwatch me." He bite down on his bottom lip. God this felt wonderful. "Pplease... don't come... yyyet. Mmmmfffff.... fuck." His hand was moving fast against his cock, his hips thrusts upwards as his muscles contradicted around Leahs prick. 'oooohhh fuck. leah.. I'm... " He didn't even finish as his seed spilled against his hand. white hot streams that shot against leahs chest but he didn't stop. "kkkeep going."

Her optics shot down watching his hand move against his prick and keeping his own from spilling. Lokis seed hit not only his chest but some on his face as well, and yet she found all this incredible and attractive. His thrusts still going with the muscles tight around him. "Fu..my..king."

"God... damn." His body was shaking nerves on fire. Using his hand as a brace on Leahs knee, Loki started to thrust his hips forward, pushing his overlt sensitive cock into his palm. His dark bangs mattered to his forehead with a thin sheen of sweat. "Oooh... fuck harder Fuck me, Leah." His voice a whining moan, weak with want and longing.

She moved quickly somehow managing to fold him over and press deeper inside using her knees to press forward. He wouldn't last the burn still present has he pounded into Loki's tight hole.

"Ohhhhh..." He was completely lost, barely being able to jack his prick as the position took him over. "Fuck... fuck that tight hole baby." To his surprise, his own burning was once again becoming present. "Llleah... bloody hell!" All he could do was lean against him as he was claimed "Dddont want to walk ... ah... when this is over." His words broken with pants and moans.

He was beyond hearing Loki folded over in front of him, pounding picked up and soon he was spilling inside him with a loud groan unable to hold back any more. She was sure her hands would leave bruises but god he couldn't stop.

He couldn't even form sounds as he finally felt Leah come inside him. Feeling his warm seed, his mouth opened but nothing escaped as he quickened his pace, his body jerking when his second orgasm hit him and he came against his palm. Leahs name ripped from his dry throat with a moaned scream. Falling against him a boneless panting mess that was aching all over.

The magic seemed to leave her body with the orgasm and has she withdrew she became a female once more. Hips breasts and soft skin again her breathing was panted has she pressed close to his chest. "I ..fuck."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her. His ass extremely sore and leaking but he didn't even care. "You okay?" His voice soft and strained, fingers running through her damp hair.

She nuzzled into his chest. "Mhm a..are you?" Her tone was soft but concern etched under it she was clearly more worried about how he felt and if he was okay more than anything.

There was a smile that spread his lips as he stayed weak against her. "I'm going to be sore when I wake up.' His tone light and playful as a blanket appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around them. "But damn that was bloody hot."

For the first time she felt a flush spread across her face, but she was glad he was okay. "Loki, what do you think would happen if I was able to sleep? I mean I like watching you but it's not the same has being able to rest next to you."

He smiled softly. "My sweet protector." He kissed her forehead. Letting his lips linger for a brief moment before she was feel a small tingle crawl over her skin. "I'm sorry I can't do more but it will allow you ro rest with me." His embrace tightened. "It will help you with your wish."


End file.
